Snip
Snip and Snap are a duo of ghost Sniper friends created by GmodViolet. Their theme song is The Gremlin Rag Origin Snip and Snap were once two regular RED Snipers working at 2Fort. They were inseparable and enjoyed to annoy the other members of their team. One day however, the Spy of their team went, on behalf of the other Red members, visiting the Administrator to talk to her about Snip and Snap, telling her that the team could not stand the two Snipers any longer. The next day, the Administrator sent two new Snipers to eliminate Snip and Snap and then replacing them. Snip and Snap tried to flee but were killed. Their bodies were taken out of 2Fort and then found by a mysterious Red Medic who was trying to accomplish a scientific experiment. After taking the bodies of the two Snipers to his personal lab the Medic tried to bring them back to life with a machine powered by a magic stone of green colour. Atfer activating the machine, something went wrong and it exploded, killing the Medic and bringing Snip and Snap back to life as ghosts. Now together again, the two comrades left for 2Fort to annoy their old team again as well as their two replacements. |-| Snip= Appearance Snip appears as a RED Sniper ghost wearing no hat. Behavior and Personality Although he does not seem to be a very smart person, Snip is the most resourceful in the duo. He is also very annoying, less than Snap. Like Snap he loves to piss off and annoy the people he meets, whether it is a normal mercenary or the most powerful freak. When he meets a person who likes to annoy others they may become friends and help each other. Powers and Abilities *Being a ghost makes him immortal. *Because of his ghostly nature, he can float and go through walls. Physical attacks pass right through him, making melee attacks and projectiles inefficient against him. *Snip can only possess objects compared to Snap who only can possess people. Faults and Weaknesses *Magic attacks can hurt him. *Because he's capable of possessing objects, he is usually put at a considerable disadvantage of users with exorcism, Snap included whilst he hijacks people’s bodies. *Like he is a ghost, he can't actually touch anyone himself (except when he wants to possess a object). |-| Snap= Appearance Snap appears as a RED Sniper ghost wearing a hat compared to Snip. Behavior and Personality Snap is the dumbest of the duo, he usually prefers following Snip's orders. Snap is also extremely annoying, more than Snip. Like Snip he loves to piss off and annoy the people he meets, whether it is a normal mercenary or the most powerful freak. When he meets a person who likes to annoy others they may become friends and help each other. Powers and Abilities *Being a ghost makes him immortal. *Because of his ghostly nature, he can float and go through walls. Physical attacks pass right through him, making melee attacks and projectiles inefficient against him. *Snap can only possess people compared to Snip who only can possess objects. Faults and Weaknesses *Magic attacks can hurt him. *Snap despite being able to possess people, can have problems with users of purification, indomitable will or telepathy who can be highly resistants or immunes, while users of possession immunity or control immunity can be immunes. *Like he is a ghost, he can't actually touch anyone himself (except when he wants to possess a person). Notable Videos By The Creator of the Freaks *2fort ghosts DoucheSpoi's Map Tour Collab Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Goofballs Category:RED Team Category:Snipers Category:Stone Walls Category:Undead Category:Spiritual Category:Monster Groups Category:Concepts made by GmodViolet